


乔叟侧耳倾听

by Bio_Sapientia



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bio_Sapientia/pseuds/Bio_Sapientia
Summary: Uke! Aizen :)Bleach Brave Soul Operation White Day Background蓝染惣右介以为自己看穿了一切，而黑崎一护笑了。





	乔叟侧耳倾听

Wubba Lubba Dub Dub!

真要追根溯源，圣瓦伦丁日能有情人节之名得“拜谢”乔叟妙笔，那么白色情人节回礼的繁文缛节，只有感谢日本店家的商业神经。从挑选回礼、礼物被抢、到一路追魂追到被织姬撞见的误会毁了一护的一整天足矣，其后白哉过度郑重又铺张的邮轮派对更是让他内心虚脱。死神们招人喜欢的最大优点便是能把任何场合变成社畜的喝酒场。他们喝完一个场子便喝下一场，像是神之罐在时间的长桌上豪饮，酒精的泡沫麻醉他们日复一日漫长延展的此生。

难怪没人真的去喊醒那位中途在派对的沙发上沉沉昏睡的尸魂界大英雄啦。

一护醒来后得知场子早散了，到家后妹妹和老爸早已睡下，他打开房间门，正巧撞见扒拉在窗口，准备把一束大得离谱的红玫瑰往他床上投掷的葛力姆乔。一护不得不承认葛力姆乔生得英俊，现世的白休闲西装和黑衬衫把他衬得像是每位日本女士梦中的罗密欧，只是这投掷玫瑰的姿势怎样都不像是要让那束可悲的花善终罢了。

等等。一护揉了揉眼睛：所以我先前在派对上没睡着？你的确穿着这身来了派对，还有打扮得很fancy的乌尔奇奥拉、蓝染和市丸？

那束花还是不可避免地被葛力姆乔直直扔向墙壁，砸向床垫上，落了好几片花瓣。是又怎样？破面不耐烦地说，这下蓝染交代我的任务算完成啦。本来是不应该让你撞见的，但既然碰巧撞见了，我们不如来打一架吧。

在你回答我的问题前我是不会同意的。黑崎一护态度端正地双臂环胸（当然回答问题后他也不会答应这种跳脱请求，只是现在这般说辞更方便忽悠而已）：是蓝染派你送来的？

这还用问吗？你先前不是在派对上看到了，那束花就是一直在他旁边。

你们是和他一起来送花给我的？

那没有，你想多了。按乌尔奇奥拉那家伙的说法，我们只是帮市丸那老狐狸给老相好送礼物打幌子而已。在镜花水月掩护下去派对霸王吃喝是附带好玩。蓝染说这个，葛力姆乔指了指一护床上的花束尸体，也是附带的。蓝染那帮家伙早回去了。

好吧，原来只是附带。一护腹诽着，是有些小失落：那他有交代什么吗？

我怎么可能告诉你他交代了什么。等——等——整体接受信息速度和一般人不在一个频道上的第六破面aka虚圈第一男模葛力姆乔·贾卡杰克睁大了双眼，他脸颊上的面具也因为惊讶裂开了嘴：市丸一直有个老相好我们是知道，为什么蓝染会在白色情人节给你送玫瑰啊？

就是因为你的这个迟钝接收速度蓝染才派你来的吧。一护捧起那束夸张的玫瑰束（尸体）解释道:白色情人节，是给情人节收到的礼物回礼的重要日子。

所以，我能不能这样理解：你在一个月前，所谓现世的情人节当天，在我们全体破面谁都没察觉的情况下，闯进虚夜宫，给了蓝染一份情人节礼物，大摇大摆溜出虚圈，然后这就是蓝染那家伙的回礼？

细节有细微变动，但大致就是这么回事。尸魂界大英雄aka三界串儿黑崎一护在多数情况下是会害羞的，此刻倒是相当坦荡淡定。你这下能告诉我他有交代什么吗？我还挺在意的。

葛力姆乔忽然有些认真地看向他，他向来喜怒形于色，现在蓝眼睛里的情绪也变得有些复杂的，一护想，仿佛他也会摇摆不定某些事情应不应该说。

和我是没多说，但我听到他和那个市丸说啦。

说这种铺陈又流俗的大束夸张红花一定会让你失望，这样你就会自动死心了。

这样。一护低下了头，这绝不算他预想里最糟的情况，但必须承认，之前看到花的瞬间，一护的期望值还是被高高吊起。

葛力姆乔叹了口气，你小子，怕不是在送礼物上动了不少心思吧？他对面那颗橙色的脑袋小幅度点了点。我这张嘴也真是给自己讨没趣，破面这样想着，挽起袖子作势爬出窗外：好吧，我没兴趣和失恋的小狗打架，我要回去啦。临走前他回头看向黑崎一护：

我劝你可别放在心上太久啦。蓝染那家伙，别看他一幅知识分子的儒雅做派，对我们这些没心的他都爱往左胸口碾两脚，更别说你们这些有心的，我想他是巴不得用慢火烧着通通玩弄一番了。所以在不可收拾前赶紧忘了吧。

*

虽然不是什么复杂的事情，我们还是重申一下计划。蓝染这样说道。他掏出西装胸前侧袋里的手帕，白底细米色条纹，把它摊平后又重新叠成方块，这让在场的其他三人莫名产生了他在为什么事情焦虑的幻觉。

他们来自装潢风格以极简冷淡而闻名的虚夜宫，各个穿得人模狗样，却又形象全无地盘腿坐在某户人家的屋顶，周围是纵欲畅饮无数排养乐多的尸横遍野。屁股下垫着乌尔奇奥拉西装外套的蓝染开口：等松本君出现在这片后银就上前，我负责用镜花水月让松本君觉得最后一切都是一场梦，乌尔奇奥拉和葛力姆乔负责物理超度所有在此期间试图出现的路人。

是敲晕还是？

字面意义所示谢谢。

那我一直捧着这束东西怎么物理超度啊？葛力姆乔捧起了那束让他厌烦了很久的玫瑰。

有道理，它真的体积过大，我现在开始觉得它很碍事了。银要不你把这束东西拿上一块送给松本君吧，她应该会开心的。

蓝染大人这样太没有诚意了，请允许我拒绝。

这样。那就只能先继续放我旁边了，反正计划里我也用不着怎么动。葛力姆乔早就不见踪影。蓝染抬起头，对着往自己嘴里塞上不知道第几颗清新口气薄荷糖的银用他最诚恳真切的语气说，

我们不会偷听的。

深夜天寒，只着衬衫的乌尔奇奥拉冻得无法开口，只能疯狂点头。市丸银睁开双眼，冰冷杀意透过他水蓝色的双眸向蓝染射去。

蓝染大人，不许喝完所有养乐多。

这便是那束“铺陈又流俗”、因体积过大招致所有人嫌弃的玫瑰生前的大致经历了。如果乱菊清醒后兴致盎然带着银的礼物回尸魂界伙同好友喝了下一波在银意料之内，蓝染回到寝宫后目睹大刺刺爬阳台入侵的旅祸少年怕是些许意料之外了（当然他宁可选择无间的刑期也不会口头承认就是了）。

晚上好呀，黑崎一护，看来你是收到我的回礼了。蓝染在睡袍外批了件长衫走到窗前，却丝毫没有打开落地窗的意思。你喜欢吗？

如果我回答了是，多半便是走向失败的分岔了吧，蓝染。听到这句回答的蓝染以示礼貌地挑了挑眉，他谈不上困，更没有心不在焉。一护开口：这种铺陈又流俗的花一定会让我失望、死心；要是我没有死心你想必会对我相当失望，你脑子总是比一般人多转三圈，所以你是这么想的吗？

那倒不完全，黑崎一护。蓝染双手环胸：我不知道你是从哪儿学来那幅相当了解我的口气的。我现在想的是，我是应该先用鬼道烧了葛力姆乔的舌头呢还是把他直接切下来。你实在太过年轻了，你的小脑瓜根本不会想到在表达的时候应避开直接转述，这样你就可以晚几秒出卖你的破面好伙伴。

好吧。一护有些投降地把双手举在胸前，我是不可能说得过你的。那那对袖扣你是不喜欢对吗？我没看见你今天戴。

和我今天那身的颜色不配。蓝染终于算是肯打开了落地窗，他从外衫的口袋里摸出了一对小玩意儿。那是一对镶着青金石的小袖扣。

我好歹曾经算是老师，而你还只是现世的人类学生，我是不会赞许你花了储蓄中很大部分在这上面的。这种石头现在也谈不上便宜。

他的语气变软了些，甚至有循循善诱的意味在，怪好听的，一护想大概这就是大家心甘情愿追随面前这个人的原因之一吧。而蓝染向一护摊开了手，深蓝的矿石中细细的金线在月光下幽幽闪光，不知道什么时候，虚圈的月亮出来了。

你拿去退了吧。心意我算是领了。上一个想掏出一片诚心献给我的是我副队，结果你也知道。

我只是没见过这样纯粹的蓝色。看到的时候就觉得适合你。

的确是漂亮的蓝。蓝染用指腹拂过青金石的表面。我像你这样大的时候，蓝色是贵色，这种像午夜一样浓郁神秘，不带丝毫植物纤维绿色的蓝，只有从这种舶来的昂贵矿物里取。研磨去杂后用来画画是顶顶奢侈。

蓝染不知道为什么今晚自己格外多话。酒精不应该和养乐多混着喝。也许一场让有情人拥有短暂幸福的入侵让他自己也变得有些多愁善感。他本来分明是准备把这个让他品尝失败滋味的小男孩的心先高高吊起再坠落伤透的。也许罔顾那些威严、忧郁、神秘，蓝色是一种温暖的暖色，它现在在蓝染手掌上静静地烧。

这就是为什么我不可能接受你，黑崎一护。他举起一护的手，把那对袖扣放进他掌心里。我不可能让自己沦入宛如胜者的战利品一般的境地。还有，你就从来没想过为什么尸魂界的人们总是在喝酒吗？你死了后就会明白的。在我们无限放大的寿命里循环往复的荒诞日复一日直直地向我们击来。你只有在时间的长桌上豪饮，饮去自己的双眼和双耳再饮去价值追寻的心，生活总是在分岔，接着又分出更细的岔。你现在是不会明白的。

可到底又是谁没有醒呢，蓝染？他对面的少年在沉默了很久后忽然抬头反问道。那眼神他似曾相识，就像是不知道发生在过去或是未来的某个节点，他以为自己超越了所有人，却发现那个实际比谁都通透的男孩站在了比自己更高的地方。

我好不容易以为我们跳出了那些线性的、既定的叙事，来到了这种不会莫名其妙跳出制作人员职员表名单和结尾曲的地方。结果到头来虽说是游戏，还不是我期望的那种无限延展的开放式文本啊。

蓝染吃惊地睁大双眼。

但我终归是找到这个地方了。一护忽然踏进房间，一把捏住蓝染的下巴直直望向他。这个我既战胜了你又没有的空间，线性的叙事既悬停在我们的过去又发生在未来。好吧我其实很喜欢浦原给你整的那身黑衣服，但我意识到我不能这么贪心什么都要。

你不应该因为年龄优势掉以轻心，因为你知道最后我总是会打倒那些拦在我道路前的东西，我会把我追到你的结局写进这里那条唯一的故事，而你别妄想从这里逃开。

少年掰开年长者的手心，把那对袖扣塞回了他手里。那只手分外有力，竟由不得蓝染拒绝。

fin.


End file.
